The Marines of Fire Team Echo
by Glerm
Summary: The life of Fire Team Echos leader. T for language and for some innuendo
1. The Way Men Die

The Way Men Die.

Authors Note: Most of the names are taken from Real Life. I'm just making fun of everyone.

"CRAWL WITH A PURPOSE!" Drill Sargent Tang yelled. Though she was a girl she had bigger balls then most of us.

"Aye aye Ma'am," My Squad yelled back.

We were crawling threw what looked like mud, had the texture of mud, but smelled like shit. I guess I now know why the barracks sewer pipes lead away from the city instead to it. Why did I choose to be a Marine? Oh yeah. Because I hate the Air Force. I knew the Navy was gay. The Army is meat for the grinder. And I'm a dumb ass.

My name is or was Joseph Fowler, now it apparently changed to 'God damn it Flower'. Before the Marines I had a promonet future in politics, scholarship to Harvard, and a pretty girl. Now I get to stare at DI Tang, that damn red neck DI Roberts, and SDI Malcomb AKA Fatass.

That was Basic Training. Now being a full Marine I get to hear from the Officers. Its been almost 2 years after Basic, but it feels like months ago. I'm not stationed on the USS General Lee, after some old general in the First Civil War. I'm now Master Sargent Fowler, serial number SD-19836400, Fire Team Echo leader. God my life sucks.

As I lay in my bunk at the front of the baracks. Hearing the guys in my team playing cards, I listening to flip music, or metal for the old guys, the ship gave a violent shake. The lights cut out then came back on.

"This is Captain Petzold speaking. GET YOUR WEAPONS MARINES! Its time for some fun." Cpt. Petzold said over the COM.

"You heard the man, Get your gear and get to the pods." I shouted.

"Aye Aye, Sargent" They called.

A normal Fire Team has 4 men in it. A Sargent and three normals. Echo was a little different, due to the fact the there was 4 extra soldiers on the ship, I got the pleasure of the extra fire power.

Staff Sargent Michael Robinson, who was basiclly a moron but a god behind the trigger was my second in command. He was a hell of a guy and I wouldn't have survived the countless engagements without him.

Staff Sargent Timmothy 'Tim' Flohr was my favorite fighter. Not only was he smart and one of the deadest shots I've ever seen, but he was a SEAL. The best of the best fighters in the world, he was better equipted then everyone. Damn Special Forces always got the best shit.

Corperal Candance Corbin was the teams medic, though I wouldn't trust my life with her. Someone once broke their finger and she aputated his foot. But we had to have one on our team and she was cool so we kept her around.

Corperal Carrillo was a tiny little guy, but he had a big head and an ego to go with it. He was the teams sniper because he usally ran from combat.

Staff Sargent Lauren Hedish was a soldier on loan from the Navy. Not the fastest person in the world but she was a good shot and she wasn't bad to look at.-

AN: Please don't kill me for whatever I say after this.

-We had to specially make armor for her, you can guess why. Like I said, not bad to look at.

Corperal Ryan Buell was the heavy gunner. He carried the Rockets along with all the extra ammo. That and he was the size of a large tuck. I've seen him scare off enemies just by looking at them.

The final person scared me the most. Staff Sargent Michelle Efroni was a hand to hand master. Perfering the combat knife to an automatic rifle anyday.

As I slipped on all of my armor and grabbed my rifle. I ran out into the pod bay off to the right of our right. I watched as my team ran into the small room and formed up to wait for orders I looked at them. What a fine looking bunch, I was proud of them all. Each had been in an engagement with me and came out unscratched, mostly because of the fear of Corbin medical ablities or lack there of.

The doors opened and Captain Petzold came in. He was tall almost 6'4, with large mucles.From the first day I walked onto the ship I liked him. He had an air around him that commanded respect of everyone around.

"Captain on deck." I shouted.

"At Ease," He said "Sargent Fowler?"

"Yes sir?" I asked after saluting.

"Are you and you team ready?"

"Ready and willing, sir,"

"Alright. We were just attacked by an unknown force on the Planet Room where all hopes and dreams basicly die."

AN: Think about it.

"I've heard of it, sir,"

"I want you and your team to get planet side and find out what the hell attacked me and my ship."

"Aye aye, sir," I said. "Echo mou-,"

"Sargent, May I borrow Hedish for a few?" Petzold asked

"Go ahead, sir," I said, rolling my eyes. "But I need her back before we drop. So don't take too long,"

"F you, Sargent," He growled

"Once we're finshed with the mission then of course." I said, trying but failing to keep from smiling.

They walked out of the room, and the whole team started laughing. They walked to their pods laughing and talking.

"Fowler one of these days he's going to leave you on a planet." Efroni laughed.

"I'd perfer the solid ground, so I would take his place." Robinson said.

"Anywhere on a planet would be better then this, my training only covers planets. Not space." Flohr said.

"I just want to stay in combat." I said.

Lauren walked back in and we all whooped and hollared. She rolled her eyes and walked to her pod and strapped herself in. I walked down the line listening to the pod doors close. I walked down the line, hitting the doors twice then waited for the person inside to hit the door once, to make sure nobody was hurt inside the pod. I turned and laid back in the pod.

"Alright Petzold, when I get back its-" I started

"T-Minus 15 seconds until drop." The cool computers voice said.

"Shit!" I said as I hurried and locked my pod.

After the few seconds I put the tacticle helmat on and watched my teams life signs. Everyone was on edge but fine. Going three thousand mps and getting that hot at the same time does tend to put everyone on edge.

Suddenly the computer started."5...4...3...2...1...Drop!"

"OoRah" Someone shouted

"HooYah" Flohr and Lauren shouted.


	2. Landing

Chp. 2: The Fall

As we neared the ground the radio chatter increased. We finally got the orders from whoever was on ground.

"This is Colonel Jackson." The Officer in Command said over my COM.

"Master Sargent Fowler, Sir." I called over the radio

"Position?" He said

"Those lights in the sky," I said, a little annoyed.

"What lig-Oh the pretty glowy thingy in the sky," Jack said.

"Right," I said, keeping back a comment.

I suddenly reliesed that we were only a few minutes from the ground, if we didn't have a landing zone someone was going to be in trouble. Someone must have saw the pods because soon I heard.

"Clear the landing zone. Incoming Pods." Someone said. "Is Echo Fire Team here yet?"

"Your clearing the Zone for them," I said.

AN: Yeah, Echo pwns thats why I use it a lot.

"Good to hear you Fowler. See ya on the ground. I got a surprise for you on the ground."

I couldn't figure out who the hell was talking. A beep came from the screen in my pod, 30 seconds until we hit the ground.

"Thirty seconds," I said over the teams COMs

The pod door burst off and the buckles came off. I was instantly running around checking my teams general health. Carillo was a staggering alittle so I called over:

"Alright, little guy?"

"Yes, Sargent, just a little sore." He called back

"Hey, want me to check it out?" Corbin asked.

"No..." Carrillo said instantly

"But-" She started

"No." Robinson said

"What if-"

"No!" I said "Drop down give me 60!"

She was instantly on the ground "One SARGENT Two SARGENT Three SARGENT,"

As I continued to run around checking my Team a message clicked in my helmat.

"Fowler Report to field HQ for orders." Jackson said

"Aye aye, sir," I said. "Robinson square away my Team and check the gear."

I double timed it to the large tent in the middle of the makeshift base. For only being on the planet for more then a few hours it was in decent shape. As far as a make shift military base goes. The vehicals that were around were standard military jeeps, though some have 50.cals mounted on top patrolling the outer rims of the camp.

Walking into the Main tent, "Head Quarters", was filled with officers trying to make room for all of the teams coming in. Colonel Jackson stood barking orders.

"Sir, Master Sargent Fowler, reporting as ordered. Sir."

"Better Late then Never." Jackson said "Here are your orders."

Jackson handed me a piece of paper and turned away as I turned and walked out. I began reading and instantly I knew...

AN: Aren't I an ass? I'm ending it here but Chapter 3 is on its way.


	3. The Shortest Chapter Yet

Happiness. At a Price.

Walking along the camp watching the eyes of the soldiers follow me then get back to work was interesting. Most cleaned and added to their weapons. Others played card or stared blankly at pictures of loved ones. I saw most missed home or wanted some action.

I continued to read the report that had been given to me. It was basically a letter from a higher up:

Master Sargent Joseph Fowler

Commander of Fire Team Echo

Report to North Gate at 0600 tomorrow morning for deep patrol.

Expecting heavy resistance.

Clearance for all ordnance.

Signed

Major General K. Mausolf

'_Well that should be fun_' I thought to myself.

I enter our makeshift camp, Noting my tent was already up. I walked into it, noting all of my bags were sitting on one of the cots inside. I instantly threw open a large green gym bag and pulled a large metal lock box. I placed the orders in it along with past assignments and unpacked the rest of my things.

With that I walked outside and saw my team huddled around a large fire. God damn this place was cold.

"0600 our is our first assignment be read then." I announced and went to work cleaning my weapon.

Before the sun was up, I and my team were out in full gear. Weapons ready, we started off toward the assigned gate. Arriving at the gate I immedeatly noticed a lot of guards were posted.

"Master Sargent Fowler reporting as ordered, sir." I told the highest ranking officer I saw.

"You team and you will be heading down this road. Reports of enemy movement have been reported along the Serriceni river."

"Aye aye, sir." I said "Lets get moving team."

Starting down the long path it was almost completely black, but someone could make out the sounds of more then just birds moveing around.

"Can't see a damn thing" Carillo whispered.

"Close your eyes. Its brighter." Efroni said.

"Hey she's ri-" Wack "Tree!"

AN: He would do it too... Alright. Chapter 4 is on its way.


End file.
